Jennifer Cornet
Jennifer Cornet In February of 2013 a woman named Jennifer Cornet registered a website URL for Tattle-Crime.com. She also created a tumblr blog with the same name and several other blogs in relation to the same topic. She claimed to be a roleplayer and cosplayer in the Hannibal fandom (specifically for the TV series running on NBC) and she also made claims of being officially associated with Bryan Fuller, Martha De Laurentiis and the network of NBC even though she was not. Jennifer misrepresented her identity only going by the name of Freddie, and insisting that she was the actual person the character was based on, as in, the real Freddie Lounds. The Final Fantasy VII Fandom As detailed on several websites, but most infamously a place called Demon Sushi, Jennifer started off her cult leader career in the Final Fantasy VII fandom in the early 2000's. She and her partner Anna owned a website called Hojo.net among several others. She believed herself to be a character from the game named Jenova even going as far as to dye all of her food a bluish color with food dye before she ate it because that's what the character ate. From her website she offered spiritual information on something called soul bonding and also used the website to recruit artists. Jennifer convinced several people to come to her house as well. She preyed on people who felt like they were outcasts, had no support from family or friends, and needed a place to belong. She convinced them that she was the one who knew the answers and the only one who cared about them. Living in the FF7 house was beyond hell, as described by the former cult members. Jennifer would have them up at all hours of the night to go on what she called "field trips" to look for signs of fairies and other supernatural creatures. Many of the former cult members who lived with her in her house suffer from PTSD due to the abusive situation she put them in. The house was always filthy and Jennifer was reported as avoiding any form of bathing or clothes washing. She preferred to just spray herself with a bunch of perfume. Jennifer believed that when she put on a costume, whatever it was, she became that thing. If it was a lab coat she was wearing then she was a doctor. If it was a costume of a character she liked then she was that character. Her delusions seemed to have no bounds and she was definitely fascinated with the idea of soul bonding and fiction kin. This even went as far as to force people in her house and cult to pair up sexually at her command because she deemed them soul mates. In 2006 the cult disbanded, most likely to avoid a bunch of charges pertaining to property damage to the house being rented and also not actually paying rent. The last heard of the two in that time period was that they were both heading for Wisconsin and people lost track of them. The Hannibal Fandom Jennifer attempted to have several other cult houses before she entered the Hannibal fandom of which not much is known but they were not successful. When the show Hannibal started in 2013 on the NBC network she found a new home. She operated very much the same as her first fandom but this time she got recognition and her popularity blew up over night. With the help of more popular blogs on a website called Tumblr she was able to gain a following. This included being endorsed by the creator of the show, Bryan Fuller, as well as the production company owner Martha De Laurentiis, and even the network of NBC. They promoted her, endorsed her, and publicly interacted with her on social media websites like Facebook and Twitter. On Tumblr, Jennifer found artists who would create art pieces for her for free. She used a custom domain name for her Tumblr blog which was Tattle-Crime.com (at the time). Due to this, people did think she was official to the network and she wasn't in the business of correcting them unless they directly asked. Most people didn't. She would find artists and tell them that if they did work for her then she could get them gifts or other perks related to the show in exchange for their effots, but most of all she could get them exposure with people like Bryan Fuller and Martha De Laurentiis. Neither Bryan nor Martha did anything to dispel this sort of thing, they encouraged it. Jennifer was constantly running some sort of scam to bring in money to her website. Donation scams in which she said she used the money to pay her artists (she didn't), giveaway scams where the winners were predetermined, or gift exchange scams where she never actually sent out the gifts that she was meant to send out in the exchange, she just kept everything. Her behavior went unchecked and even defended by the fandom for some unknown reason. She gained a massive following thanks to promotion from a very popular blog known as IDontFindYouThatInteresting run by Laura Spencer. Once she was popular there was no stopping her. Tattle-Crime.com Members And Staff The people in her cult which she commonly referred to as 'staff' were as follows: * Anna Partner * CleoLinda Jones * Roxy Paz * Lauren Skaggs * Jaime Though there were more people who were considered her staff members, these five people made up the core. They were her inner circle and the only people who ever met with her in real life or knew her in real life. Jennifer's Aliases Since Jennifer was wanted not only by police but the people she had screwed over in her first fandom she had to use an alias. The one she was using on Tattle-Crime.com was "Freddie" and she believed herself to be the actual character of Freddie Lounds due to the fact that she wore a red wig and allegedly dressed like Freddie Lounds. However, she had far more aliases than that and other blogs she took over from time to time to post from where she pretended not to be herself. Some of her other aliases include: * Lois Friend * Constance Flynn * Vicki Vale * Wendy Van Lender * Frederica Avery The last name "Avery" is not canon to the show but it's something Jennifer came up with herself by forcing the connection of the movie Zodiac with the TV show (even though they have nothing to do with each other). The main character, Paul Avery, who was portrayed by Robert Downey Junior, was an obsession of Jennifer's and so she took the last name from there. Crimes and Scams Jennifer's known crimes and scams include (but are not limited to) the following activities and behavior: * Rigging giveaway contests by determining the winners before the contest was actually run * Getting donations but not using them for what she claimed she'd be using them for * Purchasing fake tickets to get into San Diego Comic Con at least 2 years in a row * Arranging gift exchanges in which she kept all of the gifts * Extreme Markups on the merchandise she produced herself to sell and promote her website * Sexual coercion and possibly sexual assault of more than a few members of her staff * Misrepresenting herself as official to the show, production company, and network * Conning merchants out of free items in exchange for alleged promotion on her website * Purchasing and running a P.O Box address under a fake name * Signing official NDA contracts with NBC and Bryan Fuller with a fake name * Identity theft and possible extortion Jennifer's crimes have been well documented and even presented with proof to the Hannibal fandom over the years but everyone choses to believe she's nothing more than a saint and anyone trying to expose her is 'just jealous'. Conclusion In 2016 after the show was canceled and she was exposed as Jennifer Cornet, she shut down her website. At the time she was living with cult member Lauren Skaggs and in the process of brainwashing her. Having gotten fed up with this, Anna kicked both Jennifer and Lauren out of the house located in Lake Forest, Illinois and they headed back to Utah where Lauren originated from. They lived there for another year or so before Jennifer's paranoia convinced her that running off again would be the best option. She and Lauren vanished and their wearabouts are currently unknown. Though former cult members like Anna, Roxy, and CleoLinda Jones most definitely have information on who she is and where she probably went, none of them will come forward to expose her, despite leaving the cult years ago.